The Black Horse
by BladeHowl
Summary: A short story. Summer, year 6. Dean Thomas didn't know what bringing a drunken Blaise Zabini into the Gryffindor common room would lead to. Hermione X Blaise.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: HARRY**

"Come on spit it out Dean!" Seamus pushed.  
"Well... I'm not one to brag but; Katie Bell, Romilda Vane, Susan Bones-"  
"Who's Susan Bones?" Ron cut across.  
It was just another Friday night gathering in the boys' dormitory of Gryffindor tower, and the butterbeer was flowing.  
"You know," Dean continued, "that slim, redheaded Hufflepuff, a bit dorky but has a good pair of tits."  
"Is she as fiery as her hair in the bedroom then, Dean?" The group laughed at Seamus' remark.  
"And... erm," Dean looked at Ron nervously, and Harry knew what was coming. It was obvious Dean Thomas and Ginny had slept together, after all, they did date, more than what can be said about the other three. If Ron hadn't been quite so merry, he probably would've come to that realisation too, however Dean didn't have to finish as Neville had just let himself in for a world of taunting simply by opening his mouth for five seconds.  
"So what does it actually feel like? Sex, I mean."  
Harry zoned out, leaning against his bedpost with a grin on his face as he heard Seamus teasing and, undoubtedly, making things up just to scare Neville. It had been a long day and Harry was exhausted from the earlier quidditch game, even though match season was over he couldn't help but still put all his effort into his games, even if they were just for fun. The voices started to become lower and more distant and, finally, non-existent.

Harry woke at noon the next day, it was late July and the best time of the year - that lovely little two week period after exams which were just spent slugging around in the sun, packing and getting ready to set off home for the summer break. After getting showered and dressed Harry went down to the hall for lunch, finding Ron (with some sort of food hanging out his mouth) and Hermione (buried in a book) in their usual spot. Ron's eyes lit up excitedly when he saw him and Harry could tell Ron had something to tell him.  
"Oh Harry, thank God. Could you please take Ronald off my hands, he's been spraying pastry all over me. I need to finish this book before summer, I've already exceeded the amount of books I'm allowed to have on loan. Can you believe that? They have a limit!" Hermione looked frantic; it was unusual, even for her, not to be more relaxed after exams. Nevertheless, Harry knew that when her hair had reached this level of bushiness it was best to stay clear and let her do her thing. Ron sneered behind her back and, with a last mouthful of pumpkin pasty, started to head out towards the corridor, leaving Hermione with her head so far in her book that she would most definitely get a paper cut on her nose if she turned over the page. Harry quickly grabbed a sandwich and stashed a couple of muffins in his pocket for later before following.

Once in the corridor and out of earshot, Ron excited turned around, looking fit to burst.  
"Bloody hell, Harry, you missed it last night! I can't believe you fell asleep; we were up 'til 4am! Just after you'd gone asleep Seamus started throwing up in the Gryffindor bogs, urgh it was all up the walls you should've seen it! Well anyway, Dean had to use the 5th floor toilets to avoid the pools of vomit and when he came back he had Blaise Zabini with him!" Ron paused for breath, giving Harry a chance to absorb it all.  
"Wha- Zabini?" Harry's mind was still waking up.  
"Yeah!" Ron panted slightly, "apparently, Dean found him in the corridor outside the fifth floor toilets, God knows why, but he was absolutely quaffled, completely drunk - he could barely walk! But Dean convinced him to come up to us - we thought we'd have a bit of fun with him." Ron smirked, but then changed his tone slightly saying,  
"You know what Harry, don't look at me like I'm mad, alright? But for a Slytherin and a friend of that little blond git, he's actually not that bad."  
Harry couldn't pretend to not be a bit taken back by all this. He and Ron had started to walk out onto the grounds now.  
"And?" Harry pressed, "So what happened then?"  
"Amazingly he still managed to join in with us and have another butterbeer, wasn't long until he got talking. Guess how many girls he's slept with, Harry, go on guess!"  
"Uh, do I really have to Ron?" Harry said, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Ron, clearly unaware, continued.  
"Nineteen! I mean, I hate to admit it but that's impressive. He's never really had a girlfriend though. But you know what he said; well he said he quite likes Hermione."  
"What?" Harry stopped walking and felt a sudden and unexpected rush of anger; he had no say in Hermione's 'love life', but Zabini? No. He couldn't help but be protective over her. He was a pompous prat who had a different girl hanging off his arm for every day of the week!  
"I know, Harry, that's how I felt too, but come on think about it. It doesn't matter because he doesn't have a chance and he'd never try it on with her! I just can't wait to bring it up next time Malfoy and him try and have a go at us. Imagine what Malfoy would say, ha!"  
"Have you seen Zabini since?" Harry asked.  
"No, he was gone quite early actually. I don't know how he managed to even get himself down the stairs, especially after those shots of exploding punch. It was about 4am when we'd all zonked out, but this morning Seamus said he was up at half 5 vomiting again and Zabini was already gone. Seamus though, ay Harry," Ron laughed, "what a lightweight, I drank twice as much as him!"  
"Yeah," Harry laughed a little, but couldn't help but worry that Zabini had taken advantage of his rare opportunity to be within the walls of Gryffindor. Maybe he'd taken something, or even set up some sort of prank. Harry wouldn't put it past him, there's a reason he's in Slytherin house, he can be a sneaky, slimy little prick when he wants.  
Ron was still babbling on, obviously this hadn't crossed his mind, "So anyway, it'll be good to see what state he's in now, I bet he's still in bed."  
"Yeah, anyway Ron I'm going back up to the dorms." Harry needed to double check nothing was taken, his invisibility cloak, his gold, his Firebolt, oh God his Firebolt, Harry didn't recall seeing it this morning.  
"What? Inside on a day like this?" There were groups of students dotted around throughout the courtyard, sitting on the grass, and then Harry spotted Dean, Neville and a pale Seamus sitting down by the lake.  
"Yeah, I'm not feeling myself really. I'll just change into something cooler and grab something else to eat then I'll come back out."  
"Looks like we've got another lightweight here!" Ron teased, "Well if we're not out here when you're back we'll be on the quidditch pitch, there's a friendly match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin so we're going to see those greasy gits get savaged!" Ron gave Harry a friendly pat on the back before going to join the group.

Back in Gryffindor tower Harry was the only one indoors and he rushed up to the boys' dormitory. Firebolt, yes. Relief rushed through him. There it was standing up against his bed in its usual place. Harry checked under his bed and in every cupboard and drawer. He even checked Ron's bed and nothing seemed missing. Everything was normal. Harry slowly walked back down into the common room and had a look around. Nothing seemed unusual or out of place. Should he check the girls' dormitory too? What if Zabini knows some sort of charm so that he could spy on Hermione? Nobody was up there and feeling protective over his friend, he headed on up. It was strange, he'd never been in the girls' side, it was practically exactly the same to the boys however a lot tidier, and a nice smell. All the beds were made and there was no rubbish, there was a few clothes left here and there, a red lacy bra slung over one of the bedposts that Harry couldn't help but notice. He saw a pile of books on one of the bedside tables and knowing this was Hermione's bed Harry had a quick glace around making sure it was all safe. He didn't want to be nosey, so Harry tried not to go through anything too personal, he opened one of the drawers a crack and with a peak of some black lace, he decided not to go in that drawer. Just a look under the bed would put Harry's mind at rest and he'd head back down to the quidditch pitch. Nothing. Just piles of books and some dust. Then, just as Harry was about to get up he noticed a black lump, something hidden behind a book. Taking out his wand Harry carefully looked at it, giving it a gentle poke with the tip of his wand. Soft. Fabric, maybe? He put the tip of his wand into a fold and slowly pulled it out, the small ball of material started to unravel. Confident it wouldn't attack him, Harry got up and scooped it out from under the bed and then his jaw dropped. There, hanging from the tip of his wand was a pair of black boxer shorts with the letters "B Z" stitched on them in emerald.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: HERMIONE

It was Friday night and Hermione was in the girls' dormitory with Demelza Robins, Ginny Weasley, Parvati and Padma Patil and also, to Hermione's distaste, Lavender Brown. The group had been talking for a while now and Hermione was sick of Lavender's whiney voice dominating their conversation. When the topic turned to Lavender's deep struggle and how her heart was broken by Ron, Ginny called it a night and went to bed, closing the curtains around her bed posts. Not wanting to be left listening to her sob story, Hermione gave the other three an apologetic look before she announced she was heading down to the common room to read.  
"Thank God for that," Hermione muttered to herself as she escaped down the stone steps. The common room was empty, students in their final year had finished their exams earlier and already left, which also meant there were very few prefects about too and everybody was taking full advantage of it by roaming free and having midnight gatherings in any room they wished. Hermione looked at the clock, 3:45 am? Bloody hell, Lavender could talk for hours. _I'll just stay down here and read for a little bit then hopefully they would've gone to sleep when I go back up,_Hermione thought to herself. So, she got herself comfy on the couch and started to read.

Hermione looked up at the clock. 4:10 am. She shut her book, yawned and started to head up the stairs ready to sink into bed. As she got to the top steps she could still hear voices talking. _Oh for God's sake! How were they still awake?_Hermione debated doing the same as Ginny, but then she heard footsteps coming from the boys' dormitory. Quietly, she crept back down the stairs hoping for Ron or Harry but then as she got around the corner,  
"Blaise?" Hermione was taken aback. His eyes were droopy and although he was walking he was holding onto things as he went. He turned around with a dreamy expression on his face.  
"How did you get in here?" Hermione stammered, hoping to frighten him away and not let her confusion show.  
"D-Deam Toms" He slurred.  
"Dean Thomas?"  
"Yep." His answer still hadn't cleared up any questions but it was obvious his presence wasn't unknown so Hermione relaxed a little at knowing he hadn't broken in with the intention of causing trouble. She looked at him as he still slowly made his way towards the Fat Lady's portrait. He had butterbeer spilt all down his clothes and his shoes were missing, instinctively Hermione just wanted to clean him up. Never before had she seen him this way. He was always pristine, even quite handsome, and sat quietly in the background of Malfoy. She went over and took his arm.  
"Come here, sit down." Hermione picked up a cup off a table and flourishing her wand she whispered "Aquamenti!" She gave the cup of water to Baise and watched him as he drank. She filled another 2 cups for him.  
"Thanks" he said as he slurped. Hermione didn't really know what to do about his clothes but she somehow felt guilty if she left him to go all the way down to the dungeons on his own in this state. After quietly sitting together not talking for fifteen minutes Blaise's eyes started to close.  
"Blaise, you can't sleep here" Hermione's voice jolted him awake again.  
"I know, I know." He said, sitting up, "Look, I know I don't deserve your help but could you walk me down?" Even though he'd stopped slurring he looked pale and dizzy. Although every inch of Hermione's body said '_no, don't do it!'_She replied "Of course."

She helped him up off the couch, but not knowing what way to hold him, she just walked next to him, letting him place his hand on her should for support as he climbed out of the portrait.  
"What were you doing up here this late anyway?" Hermione asked just to fill the silence as they walked.  
"Umm, Draco, Crab, Goyle and a few Slytherin girls were drinking in a classroom on the sixth floor." He mumbled. There was a pause and then he continued, "I drank way too much butterbeer so I left to go to bed and as I was on my way down I went to the toilet. When I came out Dean was there, and umm I don't know really, I know he brought me up but I can't remember much what happened. We were all drinking in the boys' dormitory." He finished  
"Ah" Hermione didn't really know what to say but she was grateful for the explanation. As they climbed down the last few steps onto the fifth floor, Blaise said "Actually, do you mind if I go the toilet?" He was clutching his stomach and with one look at his face Hermione knew he was going to be sick.  
"Yeah yeah," She ushered him quickly towards the closest toilets, the prefects' bathroom. Too late. Blaise was sick before they made it into a cubicle. _Oh God, urgh_. The smell and the sight of it sent Hermione's stomach rolling - it was all down him.  
"Urgh, right, Blaise," He looked up at her, "You're going to have to take them clothes off, you can do it in a cubicle, and here," she took off her dressing gown that she had on over her pyjamas "you can wear this. I really can't walk you down if you're covered in vomit."  
Saying nothing but nodding, Blaise went into a cubicle. Hermione heard more vomiting but into a toilet this time. As she waited outside the cubicle she looked over at the bath, looking more like a pool, it had steps leading into it and a magnificent row of golden taps.  
"Blaise, would you prefer a bath? No offence, but you really stink." Hermione heard a muffled laugh followed by,  
"Yeah go on, I don't really fancy sleeping in my own vomit." At that, she started the taps. The water changed colour as it filled up, from a liquid gold colour to clear blue and the bubbles were plentiful.  
"OK, I'm coming out" Blaise said. Hermione turned away and heard the hinges creak on the cubicle door and then the slight sloshing of water.  
"OK, you can look now." Hermione turned around and just saw Blaise's head above the bubbles. The two looked at each other before they both laughed at the situation. Hermione sat on the edge of the bath as he washed his face and brought scoops of water over his short dark hair.  
"Thanks again, Granger." Blaise smiled at her, looking genuinely grateful.  
"It was nothing, honestly."  
Both were quiet for a while as Blaise bathed. Hermione watched him. The bubbles had gone down enough by now that she could see his chest; that dark, wet skin. She could see his muscles moving as he rinsed himself. He looked up and caught her staring. _No, fuck._Hermione quickly averted her eyes to look up at his face.

There was a pause before Blaise said softly, "Get in." Hermione froze. _Get in._ He kneeled up so their eyes were level and brought his hands up to hold the collar of her pyjama top. He stroked his thumb over the fabric and Hermione could feel the dampness from his hands on her collar bones, then he undid the first button. Her heart thumped. Then the second. _Do something, move at least, don't just sit there!_ Her mind screamed at her. Then the third. Those deep, dark ash eyes stared right into hers. The fourth. She couldn't take it. She pulled her top off over her head, revealing herself. Blaise looked down and his eyes locked on her boobs, so round and full, her perfect little nipples beginning to harden. He bushed her waist as he moved his hands up to cup them, both fitting perfectly in each palm. His damp hands felt warm and comforting. Hermione slipped off her bottoms and knickers together in an excited rush, stepping down into the water. Blaise kissed her neck, his hands slid down to hold her bum and he pulled her close. _Wow._Hermione could feel his hard-on pushing against her. This was her first time. She reached down and closed her fingers around it. A slight panic struck her, _this is your first time, you've saved yourself and you're going to blow it now, for a Slytherin?__  
_"Is everything OK?" Blaise had stopped and he was looking at her. The dreamy feeling had left Hermione and she felt like she had been slammed back down to the ground. She was in the toilets of her school with a Slytherin. She's probably just another girl for him, she didn't doubt for one second that Blaise had done this many times before, his calmness and smooth ways could only be from experience. What was she thinking?  
"Hermione?" It felt strange hearing him call her by her first name.  
"Yeah, sorry I'm just-"  
"Nervous?" He said.  
"Yeah. Nervous."  
He sighed and said, "Come here," He put his hands on her waist and lifted her up onto the side of the bath.  
"I want to pleasure you." His hands on her knees were comforting and he gently parted her legs and kissed her warm, curved thighs. Hermione relaxed and rested back onto her hands. _Stop worrying._ She told herself. _He's going to make you feel things you've never experienced before._Blaise stood between her open legs as he slid his hands under her thighs, gripping her bum and pulling her up into his mouth. Hermione closed her eyes as Blaise buried his face in her sweet, pink pussy. His tongue teased her clitoris, lightly sucking and licking. Then he moved down. He wetly kissed her opening before his tongue delved deep inside. Hermione held in her moans, breathing heavily and clutching the edge of the bath. She could hear Blaise softly grunting. It wasn't long before he stopped and looked up at her. Hermione opened her eyes and saw Blaise looking flushed and then he spoke in a way she had never heard before, he almost sounded so desperate that he was in agony.  
"Please," he panted, "I want you, you turn me on so much."  
Hermione nodded, afraid that if she opened her mouth to speak, all the noise she'd held in would come bursting out.  
Blaise climbed up next to her, his skin looking glossy with the water. She looked down at his dick, it was almost pulsating; it was obvious why so many girls creamed over him. It was big. He leaned over her and for the first time, they kissed. His hands ran up and down her body, he pulled up her hips and pushed deep, deep into her.  
"Oh God…" Blaise groaned, trying to keep himself under control, his dick slowly sunk deeper into Hermione. Hermione lay there, gripping tightly onto Blaise's arms. She could just feel him pulsing inside her. Then he pulled out. He rubbed the head of his dick down her clitoris and then when he reached her opening he slid into her again. Hermione let out a cry of pleasure as he excitedly bucked into her. Blaise gently stroked Hermione's face with his damp palm as he pumped in and out of her.  
"I'm quite close already." He was gritting his teeth and Hermione could see the concentration on his face as he fought to stay in control.  
"Stop." Said Hermione, and Blaise slowed, panting. She lazily rolled Blaise onto his back and without warning, lowered herself on top of him. She wanted to take all of him, every last inch inside her. She pushed down harder and heard a moan from Blaise. _Oh God!_She sat down on him and she could feel her groin flat against his. She started to bounce up and down, his dick just rubbed and filled her in ways she didn't think possible, her eyes closed over with the sheer pleasure. Blaise watched her, she was so beautiful and elegant, yet sexy; her petite figure and those round breasts. He watched in awe as they bounced. He felt those velvety, warm, wet walls close tight around him, he knew it wouldn't be long now, he looked at Hermione's face as she let out a moan, her eyelids shut tight and her body riding out her orgasm. Blaise's hips bucked again. He was definitely cumming this time; he couldn't hold it in any longer.  
"Oh, Blaise!" Hermione moaned. That was it. He felt himself spill inside her; he let out a long, deep moan as he pumped into her more slowly and gently before coming to a stop. They both panted, staying still and just looking at each other. Hermione let her head rest on Blaise's chest and the last thing she remembered was his arms closing around her.


End file.
